A variety of anti-theft systems are employed by people for various practices. One of the most common stolen items is someone's purse or wallet. Many anti-theft devices have been created to help combat this issue but few have seamlessly integrated fashion with utility to effectively counter theft.
Methods of theft prevention vary from physical cords to electronic transmitters. While these devices may lower the incidence of theft, users can perceive them as bulky and unattractive, which decrease the users' desire to implement them into everyday use.
While various means of anti-theft transmitter and receiver units exist in the prior art, they are limited in that they are cumbersome and unattractive to the user and are not easily implemented into a user's wardrobe and style. Therefore, a need exists for a non-cumbersome and fashionable anti-theft system which allows a user to protect his or her belongings. The present invention satisfies these needs.